


The Tricycle

by AteLala



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Bikini Kink, Blow Jobs, But Don't Worry It Works Out Eventually, Condiment Fight, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fight Sex, Finger Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hero Kink, Hero Worship, I bet you know where this is going, Infidelity, Kira / Dark Rey, Locker Room Sex, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Party, Porn, Porn Video, Pornhub, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe, just go with it, nipple rings, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: It was the dream, the fantasy, the goal, but it was sweeter than that. Their little giggles, moans and secret glances to him and each other were darling and affectionate. He caressed both their cheeks as they took turns, one at a time, pushing their mouths over his cock.-----Ben lives across from identical twins Rey and Kira and... I think you know where this is going.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 44
Kudos: 174





	1. The Laptop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm writing a fic with very little smut. It's so little that I needed to write this fic to release my pent up energy. Is anyone else like that?

moodboard by [Lena](https://twitter.com/bensoloswhore)

Knock knock.

Ben was right in the middle of folding a load of laundry when there was a knock at the door. 

_What the fuck? Who knocks? Is it a delivery?_

He wasn't expecting anything. He looked through the viewhole and laughed immediately. On the other side was a very distraught girl with a laptop in her hands. It was Rey from across the way. He opened the door.

"What happened now?" Ben teased as he opened the door.

"Ben! HALP!" she exclaimed, "It keeps trying to update my browser! It won't stop!" She whined pathetically as she bounced into his apartment.

He stared at her as she made her way to his living room. It must be laundry day at her house too. She was wearing the shortest tight white shorts. So short he could see the most adorable roundness to her little young butt. Just enough to get a good smack in.

"I'd ask Kira, but she's not home…" she frowned, referring to her twin sister.

"Ok sweetheart," Ben sighed as he took her computer into the living room to check it out, "Let's see what kind of mess you got yourself into this time."

She playfully swatted at him as she sat next to him on the couch. He had been living across from the twins for a few months now and he made fast friends with Rey. She was the sweeter one of the two, coming by with a plate of brownies the day he moved in. Kira was less welcoming, once exchanging choice words with him when he accidentally parked in her space. After that, he kept his distance from her. That didn't stop him from frantically masturbating to the twins. They were luscious. Even now, Rey without makeup, hair loose and a plain grey tank top, he felt his dick twitch. He could smell her. Like fruit and candy. As if she pigged out on sugar like a little girl before coming over.

They were identical twins, both with hazel eyes, tiny tan bodies, freckled skin and cute smirky faces. Rey had a more down-to-earth feel, wearing mostly athleisure clothing and ponytails. Kira was very serious with long hair and tiny little skirt suits. He thinks she worked at a marketing agency or something.

He clicked around Rey's computer as she perused Netflix on his TV while she waited. She was inching closer to him and started to slide her feet under his legs.

"Jesus Rey," he gripped her feet, "Your feet are like ice."

She kicked him playfully, "Be-en… it's cold in here!"

He looked over and felt his dick stir as his eyes settled on her chest. The thin fabric of her shirt clung to her small pert tits and hard nipples. She was sitting cross legged and he raked at the center of her legs… almost visible with a thin piece of fabric covering her pussy.

"Well… you're not wearing any clothes…" he said as he tugged at her shirt at the hem, testing the waters.

She leaned into him when he didn’t pull his hand away and gently placed her hand on his thigh. His dick pulsated and Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Don’t creep her out_.

“Your body is warm,” she said slowly as she tucked her feet under the same thigh, “Are you one of those warm-blooded people, always hot?”

His hand was still on her, now circled around her waist. She shifted and his hand brushed her ass before landing on the couch.

“Sort of,” he squeaked. _Cool it Solo, she’s just being fun, don’t be a weirdo_. “So, let’s see about this computer.”

He clicked through again on her laptop while she made herself at home, getting a glass of water, using the bathroom and then settling next to him, again tucking her feet under his leg as she messed around on her phone.

“Done,” he restarted the computer, “When this restarts, log in and try to do what you were doing and we’ll see if the browser wants to update again.”

“Okay,” she whispered.

He looked over and she was peeking at him from under her lashes. _Was she breathing weird?_ She pursed her lips and sat up, making him just the slightest bit sad when her feet disappeared from under his thigh.

She got up and took a few steps in front of him. He expected her to plop on the floor, in front of her computer but she didn’t.

She sat on his lap.

Xx

“You are really warm, it feels sooo good,” Rey sung as she scooted her butt into his crotch.

_If this doesn’t do anything, then Ben is an idiot. A hot idiot, but seriously, my ass is right on his dick._ She leaned her back into his chest and felt him tighten. Her laptop was restarted and she typed through to the browser home screen.

“Sooo…” _time to pull out the big guns_. “I was trying to watch a movie.”

“Like on Netflix?” Ben coughed. She scooted back into his lap again and felt his dick, hard and thick on her butt. She stilled when she felt it. He was so still and stiff, he might be having some sort of attack.

“No…” she bit her lip and opened the screen and pressed play. “This video.”

Porn. It was porn. A tiny blonde girl was throat deep on a big, heavy dick. The dude was thrusting into the teeny tiny girl as she lapped it all up. It was so dirty and obscene and hot. Rey's pussy stirred, but just slightly. Her chest was pounding from her bold actions. Rey winced away from Ben, nervous she went too far. _He’s going to jump out of this couch and tell me to leave._

She sat silent on his lap, waiting for his reaction. Five seconds passed, then ten, then fifteen… all the while the blondie throating and sucking and moaning with her tiny body being manhandled.

“Um, sorry, I-” Rey stammered.

“You’re such a bad little girl,” he said suddenly.

“Wh-what?”

“Filthy little slut,” Ben hissed as she felt his hands circle her waist. _It’s happening_ , “You came over because you wanted to suck my dick.”

Rey swallowed.

“Say it,” he was leaning into her now, his mouth right next to her ear, “Say why you came over.”

“I wanted to suck your dick,” she whined, “I want it so bad Ben. Pleeeease.”

Xx

Ben almost came when she said those pretty little words. _I wanted to suck your dick_.

“Bad bad bad Rey,” He tsked as he slid his hands up her shirt and felt her soft skin. She shuddered when his hands palmed her tiny tits and tweaked her nipples. “Your titties are so fucking cute. You make me crazy with these see through shirts.” He nipped at her ear as he thrust his dick into her ass slowly and firmly. He licked her neck and she moaned. “So sensitive…” he sloppily thrust his tongue in her ear as he humped into her again, faster and harder this time. His dick throbbed at the bouncing of her tits in his hands. “If you want my dick you have to earn it.”

“Be-en…” she whined when he pulled his hands out of her shirt.

He leaned back into the couch and kicked the coffee table forward.

“Get up.”

She shivered, stepped in front of him and turned around.

She was a little angel. Her hair mussed, her eyes dark, mouth trembling. Her shirt askew and her white shorts noticeably damp in the center. He could smell her sex on her. He wanted his mouth all over her.

“Take off your clothes,” He said as he pulled his shorts down and let his thick cock spring free. He got bigger when he saw her eyes on it, the tell-tale worried eyebrows of a girl that’s not sure if she could take his dick. He pumped it lazily in his hand and pointed at her. “Do it. I want to see your little tits bounce and your cute pussy before I let you suck my dick.”

She smiled as she wrapped her arms on the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted. Her shirt was nice and tight, clinging to her tits. He jerked into his dick as he watched the shirt slowly slowly lift up, hugging her titties then letting them drop with one springy bounce. She palmed them and tweaked her nipples. She bit her lip while she pushed them together and danced them in front of him.

“Good girl. Good little slut…”  
  


“Can I… can I taste it Ben?” her pout was delicious.  
  


“Not yet. Let me see your pussy first,” he said as he reached over and tugged her towards him. Her pussy was eye level with him and he watched sternly as she slowly snaked her shorts down showing her flat little navel and then he almost came at the sight of her pussy. So bald and wet and supple. All pink and swollen and wanting. “FUCK,” he hissed as he jerked harder.

"You have…" he said as he inhaled her, Rey shivering at his breath, "the most gorgeous pussy…" inhaling her sex again, like cotton candy. "I wonder…" he opened his mouth and kissed the throbbing clit.

"Oh god, oh god," she panted in her sweet little voice. He looked up and saw her tiny tight body pricking with goosebumps, hands squeezing her tits and head lolled back in ecstacy.

"Mmmph," he breathed into her, "you taste," suck, "like milk and honey… so fucking good…"

He held her hips steady as he tucked his face into her. Sucking, kissing her pussy. She made the most adorable whine when he hit her just right. When he reached up to Pam her tits, Rey begged.

"Please… please Ben…"

"Hmmm?" He pulled away.

"I-inside," she asked shyly, "I want…"

"Ohh…" he slid a finger in her wet pussy and felt her dampen in his hand, "Oh fuck baby, you're so wet…"

He slid another finger in her and pumped.

"Wait… too much…" she panted.

"You can do it," he said as he sucked on her clit in response. His dick screamed to be touched, but he loved seeing her squirm. She needed to come.

"So tight," he teased her, "We need you to get ready for me to fuck you one day…"

"But… but…" she sobbed as he slid another finger and gasped.

"Such a slut… letting me stretch you like this… your tight pussy… so fucking cute. I'm going to RUIN you…"

She was close, her walls getting tighter. She babbled _oh fuck fuck… give it to me… pleassse pleassse I'm so horny for you all the time…_ he made his tongue hard and flicked her clit as he pumped into her, hooking his fingers to massage her sensitive spots inside. She bounced into him hard, little titties slamming up and down from contact. Her body tightened as she held his face and gyrated into him.

"Oh god I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming so fucking hard. Ohhhh shit… fuck fuck fuck," she started to go limp but Ben knew… she wasn't done. He lapped her up, held her hips against his face and tongued her harder. She bucked into him wildly, hardly able to take the stimulation. Her pussy got hotter in his mouth and he tasted her wet slick on his tongue. She shuddered hard into him once, twice, three times and finally became limp and boneless on his face.

She plopped to the floor and sat back on her heels, sated.

"Good girl," he pet her head roughly while she grinned stupidly at his dick. He crouched down to her and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. "I'm going to come all over your tight little body. Get up."

Xx

His tongue was heaven. Ben was everything she thought he would be and more… better… she knew he was a DADDY.

Rey had been checking Ben out since he moved in across the way. He was just so big. And imposing. A towering, magnificent man overwhelming her thoughts when she masturbated herself to sleep at night. He opened the door to the building for her. He waved at her when she saw him out on his balcony on her run. But she also heard him arguing with the super when the whole building’s plumbing was shut off in the middle of summer. That made her really wet.

Kira left for work that morning and it was Rey’s day off with nothing really planned. She spent the morning gloriously nude, vibrator in hand, and Pornhub videos playing out loud. Rey was happy to spend the day like this, just rubbing herself out to her heart’s desire. But then she heard a noise outside her door. Knowing it was Ben, she peeked out the peephole and saw him drag a laundry basket into his apartment.

Why was that such a turn on?

Rey had fantasized about seducing him more than once. The vision danced in her head again, teasing her, almost daring her. Before she could change her mind, she jumped into some clothes, picked up her lap top and knocked on his door.

Now she was naked, sated from multiple orgasms that Ben gave her and waiting to taste his cock.

She sat up on her knees and watched as he stood up, dick eye-level with her. She could smell him. Like soap and salt. She tucked her bottom lip into her teeth and salivated. _Daddy is HUNG._ It must have been the size of her forearm. Smooth and hung perfectly straight… she must have been staring long because he jerked his dick in front of her and slapped her face lightly with it.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he laughed lightly and slapped her again, "Open your mouth."

She didn't though and sat back, "Can I?" She asked him timidly, "Can I take a picture? Please? You can take some of me…"

He grinned at her and reached down to tuck a hair behind her ear, "Absolutely sweetheart."

She found her phone and held it in her hand as she went to fist his dick in her tiny palm. He hitched a breath as she pumped into it. "Ssso big…" she said nervously. She placed her forearm next to his dick and sure enough, the same exact size. She took the picture and smiled back at him. He hitched another breath as she swiped her tongue on the underside of his cock, right under his head.

"Oh fuck yeah," he sighed and Rey circled her mouth around him, pumping her face as far as she could go. He shuddered and thrust into her, trying to relieve the pressure built inside him. She gagged and pulled out, coughing. He brought his hand down and caressed her. "You can do it," he rasped aggressively. "Come on Rey," he thrust his cock back in her mouth and humped into her. 

She wanted to do it. _I want to be good for Ben._ She fisted his cock and pumped hard into her mouth. She looked up as she continued to pump into herself. His eyes were dark and mouth slacked, whispering things like _fucking slut, you like that baby, fuck your mouth so hard._ She brought up her other hand and fucked him harder into her twisting hands. She gyrated her little naked body as she thrust herself into him. She felt his dick getting bigger and harder, knowing his release was soon. She moaned into him, loving the smell, the feeling of his dick.

"Oh shit I'm close I'm close hold on…" he picked up his phone and pressed record as he jerked his dick in front of her face, "Open your goddamn mouth," he commanded.

She smiled as she opened wide and stuck out her tongue. He slapped her face with his dick while he pumped himself in his hand and she watched as he gloriously came. His body seizing, cum shooting almost endlessly on to her face and tits. Warm sticky candy liquid coating her, making her filthy. The whole while, he kept his phone on her, recording the whole scene. When he was spent, he brought a hand to her face and smeared his cum over her, sliding it down her tits and then sweeping down to her pussy, using it as lubricant to finger fuck her. She smiled and sighed into the camera, giggled when he tweaked her nipples and she asucked on his cum covered thumb.

"You're my Daddy Ben," she whispered at his phone.

"You're a fucking dream girl," he praised.

Xx

Knock knock

Two days later, there was another knock at his door. His dick jumped. The last time there was a knock like that, he got the most mind-blowing blow job of his entire life. He practically skipped to the door, expecting Rey on the other side, with one of her see through shirts, little tits poking through, her tight cunt wet and slippery… his boner was coming on strong. There was another knock at the door, harder, faster, and furious. He glared at the door, unsure but opened it anyway.

It wasn't Rey.

"Hey asshole, you parked in my spot again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and then Ben moved his car, they shook hands, and left to their own separate apartments...
> 
> I have the next chapter pretty much planned out. Give me a few days. :D


	2. The Parking Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, bookmarks, and comments are giving me LIFE! You guys make this so much more fun.
> 
> Three warnings about this chapter:
> 
> 1) Some of us may not be happy with Ben after reading this chapter. My advice is: Don't worry about it, he's got hormones like all of us. Also, it'll all turn out A-OK in the end. Just let it flow.
> 
> 2) There's rough sex in this one.
> 
> 3) As always with me, this is PoRn.
> 
> Enjoy!

Some girls look hottest when they're angry. Kira was one of those girls. Her skin glowed, her eyes sparkled, even her hair looked fluffier and bigger. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and red sleeveless blouse with her long hair down and big gold hoop earrings. Ben barely registered what she said when he opened the door, he was so distracted by her seething beauty.

“You parked in my spot,” she repeated and walked into his apartment, shoving Ben in the arm with her sharp shoulder.

He shut the door and crossed his arms as he turned towards her.

“That’s impossible,” Ben scoffed at Kira who was glaring at him from across the apartment near the balcony window.

“I can see it from here,” she motioned at the window, “I mean, who else owns a bro-tastic Jeep Cherokee from the 90s?”

He stared at her and watched her squirm just a tad under his eyes. The beauty of being big was it wasn’t too hard to intimidate someone.

She did this last time he parked in her space (which he was using for five minutes at the most): just waltzed into his apartment like the bitch who owned the place. He had no problem moving his truck, but fuck all if she thought he'd take this lying down.

“Why do you have to be such a cunt?” Ben said daringly at her as he searched for his keys.

“Fuck you Solo. I’m not the idiot that can’t understand what numbers on parking spaces mean,” Kira shot back.

“Now I’m stupid,” he laughed at her bitterly, “You know this is an honest mistake, you can make things much easier if you weren’t such a bitch about it.”

“Mistake?” she scoffed back, wide-eyed, as if she were shocked, “I know your spot is all the way around the building. You park in mine so you don’t have to take the extra 20 steps to park in your spot.”

“And lazy,” he planted his feet down and stopped looking for his keys, “Well, if you know where my spot is, then you know it must be open. You can park there. I’m not moving my car.”

“Not moving-” she bristled as she click clacked towards him in her high heels and pointed her freshly manicured finger in his face, “If you don’t move it, I will call the super.”

He swatted at her finger and crouched down to her level.

“Go ahead sweetheart,” he whispered, “He won’t answer and if he does, he won’t do anything about it. You know this and I know this.”

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He leaned back on his heels and chuckled at her state. She seemed to be getting redder by the second, even more when she let out an audible, long grunt. She walked around the apartment and grabbed his phone. 

“If you don’t move your car, I’m destroying this phone,” she said as she turned on the kitchen sink.

“Are you fucking insane?” Ben bellowed as he came at her, trying to grab the phone from her hands. She was quicker though and allowed it to graze some water.

“Try me,” she warned, “Move the bromobile.”

He lunged again for the phone but she turned and ran for the couch.

* * *

Kira meant to leap above the couch, but her skirt and shoes failed her. She ended up bent over the it with Ben Solo reaching over her to get the phone. She tucked it into her arms and hugged herself, with no plans of letting it go. He tried in vain to pry it from her fingers, squishing her between the couch and himself, but she held the phone strong and fast.

“Fuck. You. Solo,” she said and kicked him in the knees behind her.

“Goddamn it Kira, we’re hitting now?” she heard him cry.

She laughed as she tried to get up, but then it happened. She heard it first, the ringing thwack of his hand smacking her ass. Then she felt it. Stinging, burning, hot smack on her asscheek.

“Bad girl,” Ben said and smacked her again, this time harder.

Kira’s pussy tightened and unraveled. Did he really just do that? She squirmed and turned around to look at him. He didn’t give her much chance to give him the shock face of the century, as he pulled her up by the hips and open-mouth kissed her on the face while gripping her stinging ass. She resisted only a half second but then let her body lean into the massive man. She let the phone fall to the ground and brought her hands up to his hair and pulled aggressively as she returned the kiss.

He pulled away, panting, fisting her hair, and forcefully pulling her head back.

“Do you want this?” he rasped, eyes dark and wild.

She nodded just once and he leaned into her. He kissed her aggressively and grabbed the waist of her skirt, violently yanking it off her. She felt his hand snake down to find her little secret: she didn’t wear panties with skirts.

It made her feel powerful and sexy, the way she knew the smell of her sex could be smelled by any man.

“Bad little slut,” he muttered into her neck as he nipped it, sliding his big fingers in little circles around her clit.

She bit at his face, just missing his nose as he flinched. "Watch your mouth Solo," she hissed at him.

"I will do…" he slipped a finger into her tiny folds, "What I want," she sighed as he pumped it into her, "With this body."

She trembled as he flicked her clit with his thumb. as he added a second finger and he grazed his teeth on her neck, "And you're going to like it like a good girl."

"Oh fuck," she let her body loose in his other arm as he held her tight as he pumped into her.

It felt really good to relax her body, having been tense all day from work. She felt her pussy dampen at his touch, her cheeks go red from his words and her skin prickle. She pawed at his chest, ignoring how he was looking incredulously at her. She yanked at his collar.

"Take this fucking thing off," she said as she jerked at his shirt.

He slipped her over the couch onto its seat. She laid there sitting up on her elbows watching him walk around while pulling his shirt off. He was magnificent. Huge and wide and smooth, with a tight stomach making a big V on his body. He got on the couch on all fours, using his huge hands to force her legs open. His face hovered over her aching pussy and she closed her eyes waiting for him.

“I could smell your wet pussy when you walked in,” he growled at her. She winced at his hot breath hitting her clit.

“Stop talking and eat me Solo,” Kira growled back.

He crashed his mouth into her and sucked hard. She bucked into him from the overstimulation. He gripped her still-on blouse, pulling it towards him and not protesting when she heard it tearing off of her. He felt it too and ripped it cleanly off of her. Laying naked and bucking into him, she panted helplessly.

* * *

She tasted different than Rey. She tasted more like a flower or perfume… like she might have sprayed her pussy with body spray when she got ready for the day. He tried not to compare the two girls with or without his tongue in their pussy… but it wasn’t easy. He wondered how he got so lucky and how fucked he will be when they find out. But his hind brain won out easily as he continued to taste her.

He had his hands on her hips, pinning her down from bucking. She was so sensitive to his mouth. He tasted her dampen more and his body shivered. He looked up at her and saw the same cute tits that he saw earlier that week but… with rings? FUCK. He brought a hand up and rubbed a finger over her little nipples and watched her writhe.

“Oh shit, oh my god,” she panted.

She was so close. Her nipples were extra sensitive and extra cute with the piercings, her body responding and wetting his face. He slid his two fingers into her pussy and she seized.

“Jesus! It’s too much Solo, slow down,” she snarled at him.

He looked up and pumped hard into her, “You can do it sweetheart,” and he added a third finger as she glared at him.

“Fuck you Solo,” she gripped his head and pushed him into her, “I’m so close. Don’t you dare stop.”

He pumped into her with his three fingers hard and hooked them as he watched her writhe again in his couch. The same couch her sister sucked his dick on. She was still glaring at him as he felt her body tighten inside. He sucked on his own finger and brought it up to her nipple, rubbing tiny circles on it.

“Fuck me harder,” she murmured, still scowling at him but panting harder and harder.

He pumped her so hard, her body bounced and she let her head jerk behind her, hoop earrings dangling. Her walls tightened so hard he had to take out a finger.

“Fuck fuck keep going… Oh my god, I’m so fucking close… Don’t stop don’t stop… Da-Dadd-...”

“Say it,” he said, “Say it and I’ll suck on your clit. Let you come so hard.”

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” She panted as her little body bounced on his hand.

He sucked on the throbbing, hard bud and her body jolted into him. She was saying Daddy so loud, he worried that maybe Rey would hear if she was next door. He tasted her sex as she jolted the last time and became jello.

She giggled like her sister when he was done.

“Thanks Solo,” she said as she slowly sat up, “I guess I’ll park in your spot then…”

He pulled on her leg and pinned her to the couch.

“Nice try,” he said as he pulled down his pants, “You’re not going anywhere.”

* * *

She was gaping at the size of his dick.

“Scared?” he asked as he sat at the edge of the couch, pulling her up to standing.

“You better have a condom,” she said, putting a hand to her hip.

“Who said anything about you getting fucked?” he laughed as she glared at him again, “Hold on. Daddy does.”

_Daddy_. Her pussy pulsated again. She watched him reach into the side table, grab a package, tear off the end and roll it on himself.

“Now that we know what you really want,” He said slowly, “Come over here and get it.”

She did. She wanted to get fucked by this giant and his huge cock. She stepped towards him and straddled his knees.

“Turn around, I want to watch you,” he said, lightly swatting her ass.

She spun and saw, his full length mirror was in front of them. She smiled to at him as she caught his eye in the mirror. He was lazily jerking his dick with one hand. He brought his other hand up to her pussy. She whined when he slid it between her wet folds.

“Sit down gorgeous,” he said.

_Gorgeous… mmmmm…_ she squatted down near his cock, still unsure how it would fit. She paused right as it was entering her screaming pussy. She planned on slowly sitting onto it.

She watched him through the mirror as he gripped her hips and slammed his dick into her, shocking her whole body. Her head whiplashed and tits bounced, rings bobbing up and down. She whined in protest but he pounded into her again, this time holding her down tight as she writhed.

“You can do it,” he said, gritting his teeth, “FUCK, you’re so goddamned tight.”

She was in shock, unsure what to do with the pleasure and pain shooting through her body as he took another pounding into her. She felt her body ease up on the tension as her pussy purred with wet. She bounced herself onto him. His dick was overwhelming, filling her up completely. She gyrated into him as she fucked herself on his dick, enjoying the view of her naked body getting fucked. She couldn't help but get more turned on by the sight of her young titties shaking as she came down and how she looked like she was being split in two by his beautiful huge cock.

“That’s it baby,” he crooned into her ear. It made her shiver and she felt the rest of her body tighten, tits and nipples getting hard, “I knew you could take my cock. Such a good girl, getting wet and ready for her Daddy. Fucking herself into him…”

His praise did things to her. She felt herself get wetter, get faster, pounding into him, letting her tits BOUNCE hard. His eyes were dark and his mouth slack. She felt powerful with him under her spell. She grabbed his hands and had him grip her tits.

“Fuck me,” she bit her lip, looking straight at him, “DADDY.”

Xx

Her hair smelled like money. Her tits were shuddering in his palms, nipple rings flipping up and down on his skin. FUCK, the little slut bouncing on his dick. He couldn’t help but grunt into her, trying to fuck the little smirk right off her face.

“Fuck me daddy…” she purred.

He gripped her waist and lifted her as he stood up, dick in her pussy, growing harder by the second. She yelped and wrapped her legs around him as he placed her on all fours in front of the mirror. He pushed her face into the rug and lifted her little ass up.

Then he thrust into her, her body jolting forward. She whined.

“Too big Solo… FUCK,” she panted.

“Shut the fuck up,” he said and lifted one of her legs and thrust slowly but as deep as he could go. His balls feeling the heat of her clit.

“Oh fuuuuuck!” she whined, “So big Daddy!”

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of being so closed in around his dick like this. Tried to will himself to not come at once. He pumped her again hard. His dick hardened at her pained whine. He fucked again, opening his eyes, seeing her crouched up in the mirror. Eyes smiling back at him, biting her lip. He fucked her again, pumping hard and bottoming out into her.

“DADDY!” she cried.

She looked so fucking good. Her little hard body writhing and shuddering with every hard thrust. Her little mouth grinning and eyes dark. He got harder knowing he put a smile on this little bitch's face. Her walls tightened into him, and he pumped into her thrusts getting harder and harder. Babbling this time.

“You’re such a bad bad girl… pussy is so fucking tight… hot sexy little girl…” he reached down and rubbed circles around her little nub and she grew tighter, screamed louder.

“Oh god Solo, I’m coming!” she heaved as she thrust right into him, somehow getting him deeper into her pussy. He felt her tighten so hard, it was almost painful and then felt her sex spilling into his hand as she fucked herself harder into his dick.

Her euphoria made his whole body throb.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot when you come,” he growled as he pulled out of her and ripped off the condom, “Get over here, lay down under my dick.”

He watched her scramble and lay her face under him, smiling as he jerked his cock over her.

“Open that fucking mouth, I’m going to come all over…” He heaved as he shot hot white liquid sex all over her, painting her face and tits. He shuddered from his head to his toes, feeling himself drain all over her. “FUUUCK. You fucking little.. Jesus you’re so hot.”

She was sliding his cum into her mouth and sucking her fingers. He jerked his dick again and more cum shot out, this time right into her mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed with a smile.

He and Kira looked at each other for what felt like a full minute, panting. Finally Ben spoke.

“You’re a lot nicer with my mouth on your pussy,” he joked as he got up.

“You’re less of a douche when you’re coming all over my face,” she said as she stood up too, “Only a little though.”

He handed her a towel from the kitchen.

“I’ll move my truck then,” he said as he watched her get dressed, “Sorry about the blouse… I’ll buy you another one.”

“Don’t worry about either,” she said quickly. “Just don’t do it again… the parking thing I mean. Don’t do the parking thing again.”

“But the blouse thing?”

“We’ll see,” she smirked at him.

* * *

Kira left his apartment in a rush, which he was thankful for since the inevitable guilt was starting to set in.

He took a shower and jerked off to the memory of the twins. He came endlessly again, happy and sated, and he had two very luscious, very sexy, very horny little girls to thank. He would have to address the situation sometime, but not today. Though he knew it would plague him just as much as his thoughts wandered to both trysts.

Right now, he’d move his truck for Kira. He could do one gentlemanly thing for her.

He walked downstairs and was met with a familiar flash of freckles and chestnut hair. It took him a second but realized it was Rey, her short hair pulled back and tits showing through her tight pink shirt.

“Hi Daddy!” she said almost too loudly. His dick pulsated… _jeez, am I going to have to rub THAT one out too?_

“Hey baby,” he smiled at her guiltily. His soft heart scolded him. He blushed when she touched his arm.

“Did you hear about the pool party this weekend?” she asked as she hiked up the bag of groceries she was carrying.

“Um, no,” he shook his head.

“Yeah, BBQ, pool, drinks,” she listed, “There’s supposed to be a DJ too, so dancing.”

“Sounds great,” he smiled down at her. She looked like sunshine and smelled like waffles.

“Make sure you’re there,” she whispered as she moved closer to him and brushed her nose to his chin.

He stilled, not knowing what to do. She laughed and skipped away.

“Bye! See you later!” she disappeared into the building.

Ben jogged to Kira’s spot, but when he got there, his car wasn’t parked there.

It was Kira’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be pissed. It's called "The Tricycle" for goodness sake.


	3. The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is ridiculous.
> 
> And hot. This chapter really got me. 😂

Ben avoided the twins like the plague for the next two days. He waited for Kira to leave for work in the morning before he left. He didn’t sit outside on the balcony in the afternoon in case Rey would run by. He checked the peephole everytime he walked out and rushed to his car.

The guilt was consuming him. While neither twin seemed to want anything serious with him, (he noticed neither of them tried getting a hold of him via text or call) he was still so nervous. They must talk about the guys they sleep with right? Don’t they have that twintuition thing that people talk about?

He was so taken by both of them, constantly thinking about them now. Not just how they both had the same come face, or how Kira’s pussy smelled like perfume and Rey’s like candy. Since he was aware of their attraction to him, he remembered their own quirks that made them special. Kira’s obvious ambition and drive was a major turn on. Her determination was hot. He knew she worked all hours of the day and on the weekends, seeing her come and go from their apartment. And Rey, who was opposite in that sense (he wasn’t even sure she had a job) was a darling. She started the community garden in the complex on a random patch of grass. She knew everyone in the building, and everyone lit up when they saw her. The twins were special girls, he knew that before he tasted them.

The day off the pool party came and he considered moving to Thailand and changing his name. But only fleeting. Cowardice wasn’t in his nature, but he was one to want to have his cake and eat it too. How could he keep both special friendships going without anything going wrong? This was something he took two days to try to make sense of in his head, but to no avail. He made the decision to cut it off with the twins. If he was going to be able to live across from them and live with himself, he’d have to end it with both of them. The pool party would be a perfect time and place to face the music. A neutral social setting where neither twin could make a scene if anything goes down.

* * *

The apartment complex’s pool area was fairly large. The pool could easily fit at least 50 ridiculous, hormonal, young people. It was lined with several chaise lounge chairs, a bar area, high tables and chairs, and a few BBQ stations. Next to it was a small building housing the gym, sauna and lockers with showers. There were normally families having cookouts on the weekends and the occasional small get-together, but today there were almost 100 people at the pool area flanked in every station.

Rey walked in alone and was greeted by almost everyone. Some hi-fives, some “Hey Reys!”, some just little smiles of acknowledgement. She really loved the people in the complex, but it was only one person she was hoping to see there.

She even bought a brand new suit for the occasion. A strapless red and white polka dot bikini that tied in a bow in the center with a red and white gingham bottom, Brazilian cut, showing off the butt she’s been working on all summer in the gym.

Rey tried to shoo away her disappointment when she didn’t see Ben right away. She was trying to not be attached, not be too needy. She’s been known to be clingy with relationships and it tended to drive men away. Ben has always been very nice to her, and they got along really well. She was trying really hard to not drive him away. The fun tryst this week was amazing and she wanted it to keep on being that: fun.

She wished she was more like Kira. Distant, easy to make and break relationships. Some people read Kira as coldhearted but Rey knew better than that. Kira was actually very caring, but she kept the number of people she cared about to a minimum.

“Hi Rey!” It was her best friend Rose, hanging on her boyfriend, Hux’s shoulder, “You look AMAZING! What do you think hon, doesn’t she look so so pretty?”

“Very nice,” Hux nodded, “Drink?”

“Um… yeah,” Rey huffed, “White Claw?”

“You know there’s a million of those,” Hux joked, “Be right back.”

"No Kira?" Rose asked casually, eyes watching her boyfriend walk away.

"Working," Rey shrugged.

Rose watched as her boyfriend walked out of earshot.

“So, who is he?” Rose grinned knowingly at Rey, “Is he here yet?”

“Shht!” Rey frowned at her, “I haven’t seen him, but… you know, I don’t want to be desperate. You know how I am.”

“I know I know,” Rose waved Rey off, “But I love you and want to see you happy and I haven’t seen you this glowing for a long time. Ever since he ate your-”

“Shhh!” Rey hushed again.

“Oh don’t worry, I know,” Hux said as he approached the girls with more drinks, “I used to actually work with that Ben guy.”

“Really?” Rey tried to hide her gawk and interest, but still couldn’t help herself, “Where at the bank?”

“Yes,” Hux said flatly, “We… didn’t get along…”

“Oh so no double dates?!” Rose whined.

“Anything for you babe,” He said as he kissed her forehead. Rey sighed at them and then shook herself from her stupor. She was practicing being more like Kira, less needy, less clingy.

“Oh there he is," Hux nodded,"You can spot that redwood from a mile away, can’t you?”

Rey turned and her mouth went dry. He was shirtless, wearing only his swim trunks. She had seen him naked, but somehow he’s sexier this way. His big broad chest, shiny from sweat. His little shorts straining to keep itself on his big bulky legs. She just now noticed his smattering of beauty marks were all over his chest. She wanted to lick every one, testing their sensitivity.

“Close your mouth darling,” she heard Rose say.

Rey shut her mouth and swallowed. Why was everything in slow motion? Why was the song Dreamweaver playing in the background? She waved at him as he approached the trio. He waved back and nodded and then continued walking.

He didn’t stop to say hello.

* * *

Maybe shorts only wasn’t such a great idea. Ben found out the hard way (pun intended) that swim trunks don’t hide boners (He never went back to that summer camp, BTW). He spotted Rey as soon as he walked in. Her tight little body wrapped up in a little red and white bow for him to unwrap and enjoy. The cut of her bottoms were so revealing that he could cup her little ass with one hand and maybe slip his fingers inside with the other. Her tiny titties were so pert and perky in that cute polka dot top, he wondered if it would stay on if he fucked her without ripping it off.

He didn’t have a plan with handling the twins today, except for: try to be aloof. He was pretty good at that. He saw the way she lit up when she saw him and it made his heart ache. Stick with the plan, and don’t get a boner… He waved at her and made a beeline for the food area.

Someone was very good at being in charge of the food for this get-together. The table was set perfectly for a revolving door of hotdogs, hamburgers and chicken with the buns, condiments and sides set out for easy plate-making. Food. I’m good at eating. I can do this part. He made himself a massive plate and eyed the area.

He looked over at Rey and she was casually drinking while engaged in a conversation with that dick he used to work with at the bank. Ugh, she’s friends with Hux?

“Hey man!” a voice behind him said.

Ben turned and a very tall, very blonde woman was slapping him on the back.

“Phas, how are you?” Ben asked between bites.

“Great,” she beamed, “I was actually thinking about you the other day…”

“Can’t seem to help yourself can you?” Ben winked at her.

Phas rolled her eyes, “Hardly,” she said flatly, “No, seriously I have something wrong with-”

“Your tablet? Your laptop?” Ben guessed. He knew what he was worth.

“No idiot,” she shrugged, “My piano… or rather something behind my piano. There is an outlet behind it that I need to get to but I can’t seem to move it on my own.”

“And you need a big strong man to move it for you,” Ben quirked at her.

“Exactly,” she mused, “I was wondering if you knew someone…”

* * *

“Stop glaring,” Rose flicked Rey in the arm, “You’re giving me Kira vibes.”

“He hasn’t even looked at me this whole time,” Rey whined, “and it’s been like an HOUR.”

“I told you…” Hux tsked not looking up from his phone, “He’s an asshole…”

“Seriously though,” Rose agreed, “What kind of shitty shitface doesn’t try to talk to a snack like you”

“Ugh!” Rey huffed dramatically, and plopped herself down on a chaise lounge, “I hate feeling so desperate!”

"Don't worry about it babe," Rose consoled her friends, joining her on the lounge. "Let's jump in the pool… shock the system."

"I didn't even know Phas and Ben knew each other," Rey pouted. "Is she prettier than me?"

"Oh my god," Hux whispered to Rose, "What's wrong with her? She only had one drink."

"She… gets jealous," Rose whispered back, "She'll be fine."

"Baby girl," Rose said louder to Rey, "Phas doesn't like guys remember? Let's go in the pool…"

Rey huffed herself up reluctantly and followed Rose and Hux to the pool. She saw them whispering to each other about her and she didn’t care, her blind jealousy completely distracting her. She kept her eyes on Ben, who was turned around, talking to that girl near the pool. Her cheeks were hot from the restraint she shouldered from holding in erupting at the seams. Her temper was rising and it scared her when this happened. It was the part of her sister that she knew existed in her. And today, she sort of liked it. Sometimes justified hate was so delicious.

Rose and Hux splashed into the shallow end of the pool, Hux happily swinging Rose around. Rey stopped at the deep end and dove in, knowing she needed the full-body engulfment of the cool water. She relished in the encompassing hug of water rushing past her body, the chlorine slightly stinging her eyes, the blueness of the pool and kicking, waving limbs of those around her. She swept her arms wide and kicked under water twice, not coming up for air and slid to the other side of the pool where she surfaced.

Rey peeked over the edge and found that she was near the food table, where Ben was stacking hot dogs like it was the end of the world on his plate. Phas was nowhere in sight. She was still mad but she couldn't help but stare at his double wide chest, so big and firm. He must have felt her staring because he looked right at her.

She pulled herself up and made her way to her Daddy.

* * *

Ben was happy to stuff his face with a million hot dogs. Normally there weren’t enough hot dogs in the world to satisfy his appetite. He was piling them on his plate like a pyramid when he saw the smallest flicker of freckles on a pair of cute tits. When he looked up he gasped. Rey was jumping out of the pool, in what felt like slow motion. Water whipped off her hair and her ass as she shook it off her and grounded herself. Small beads slid down the smooth slopes and curves of her tight young body, her suit, tiny and snug on her firm skin. Her eyes were flickering and lips trembled as she approached him. His stomach clenched as she stepped in his area.

“Hi,” he breathed.

“Oh, so now I exist,” she said sharply.

“What?”

“I said,” she said as she picked up a bottle of ketchup and opened it, “Now I exist.”

She aimed the ketchup at his chest and squeezed, red sticky mess all over him. Her eyes wide as saucers as she emptied the bottle on to him, unflinchingly.

“Rey, what the-?” he dropped his plate to shield himself. The hotdogs, already covered in mustard, onions and ketchup rolled onto Rey, coating her in condiments. She shrieked shrilly and loud enough for people to take notice.

“You did that on purpose!” she huffed childishly as she scooped a handful of potato salad and smooshed it on his face. He watched it happen, almost willing it as he stood starkly and let her wipe the plastery food onto him.

“Ok then,” he said as he squeegied the potato off his face, “This is happening I guess.”

He grabbed his open beer can and poured it over her head, watching the suds travel down the crevice of her tits. She stood rooted, not dodging him as he did.

Is she smiling? She likes this?

It was then that a few people started to get involved. Shouts of hey hey, stop and rustling of others coming towards them were heard. But he barely heard them. He watched as Rey stuck her hand down a jar of mayo and hand-painted it onto his chest… a little too slowly. He chuckled to himself when she hooked one finger slightly into his trunks and caught that smirk his twins got when they were around him.

“Rey! Stop!” they must have been staring at each other for a moment because it took someone pulling Rey away for him to realize they were in the middle of a crowd. Rey jostled away from her friend’s arms and palmed them in the face with mayo, “Dude Rey, gross! What is wrong with you?”

Rey laughed and grabbed the mustard and squirted it in a circle, getting her friends and then directly at Ben’s trunks. Stopping there to empty it out. This time he grabbed at her, snatching her slippery body by the ass and turning her so her back was against his chest.

“Stop being a brat,” he hissed into her ear.

She giggled as she slid her messy hands into his hair. He lifted her higher and turned her on his shoulders, carrying her away from the crowd.

“You're being a bad girl,” Ben scolded her.

* * *

Rose and Hux were wiping mustard and mayo off each other's faces when Rey waved goodbye at them with a huge smile. She saw Rose mouth to Hux she’s crazy with a shrug. She didn’t have a plan when she approached Ben by the pool, but what happened was perfect. They smelled like old salad, but if it meant his attention, it was worth it. She expected him to carry her to his apartment but he turned the wrong direction.

“Where are we going?”

“Shut up brat,” he growled at her and her pussy heated at his words. After a few strides, she realized that he was walking into the men’s locker room.

“I’m not supposed to be in here,” she squeaked. He ignored her as he swung open the door to the lockers. She saw a few guys in there. An older man getting dressed, another folding his clothes into a bag and a last, completely naked. He looked pretty good, kind of hairy, but not bad.

“What the fuck dude!” the naked one yelled and turned away.

Ben ignored them too as he continued into the shower area.

Rey gulped. Though separated by a wall from the locker room, the shower area was one big room with several open showers, as opposed to separate shower stalls, like the ones in the women’s locker. She glanced around and saw two guys on either side of the room buck naked and cleaning themselves. They jumped when they saw them.

“Get out,” Ben barked at them.

Both younger, skinnier guys, they frowned at him but they willingly emptied the room. Rey’s pussy stirred at Ben’s commanding presence. He walked her to the middle of the room and put her down. She felt so tiny, looking up at him.

“You’ve been really bad,” he said as he turned her around. She felt his big hands on her back, tracing lines with his fingers down her spine, to the strings of her bikini. He loosened them and her top fell to the floor. “Such a little brat today huh?” he murmured as he hooked his thumbs on her bottoms and shimmied them to the floor.

“Y-yes…” she gasped as he caressed her tits with both hands. He pulled her closer and she felt his thick dick pressed against the small of her back. She could hear the other men talking on the other side of the wall, making her feel even more naked than she was.

He turned on the water, a gentle warm sprinkle, and turned her around. She watched as he slipped his trunks off and his dick bobbed up and down, all heavy and big and smooth. She trembled as she moved towards him to palm it. He held her arm down with a steady hand.

“No no no…” he tsked and she whined back. He let out a chuckle, “Only good girls get dick. You have to prove to me that you’re a good girl. Okay?” she nodded silently, “But first, we need to get you clean.”

* * *

This is the last thing I should be doing, Ben thought as he finished rinsing himself off and lathered up the cheap soap in the locker room shower.

The warm water splashed onto her tense little naked body, streaming down her tits and bald pussy. Her taut figure, slippery and sheen, she was trembling with a hint of fear in her eyes and a smirk on her jaw. She gasped when he reached out for her in his lathered hands.

"Turn around," he whispered gently, hoping his tone would calm her down. She relaxed and he watched as she pranced around, hiking her ass at him, shaking it just so. It took all of him to not slam his dick into her.

He rubbed her hair and scalp, cleaning the beer and ketchup out of her hair. She moaned at his firm circles around her head. He slid his hands to lather her back, massaging her shoulders and growing harder with every whimper and moan she mumbled. He glided his hands to her front as she trembled when he slipped his soapy hands over her tits. They were so juicy and hard, flicking her nipples as he slotted his hard cock between her asscheeks. He grasped her waist with both hands and drifted them down and towards her front where he took long liberties as he swiped her swollen pussy. She was gyrating into his dick now and hitching her breath with every swipe. He continued to draw tiny circles on her clit with one hand and then palming her tit with his other hand as he grew rock solid between her cheeks. He nudged her head to open the soft spot on her neck so he could nibble.

“You feel so fucking good baby,” he groaned into her ear. “So soft and slippery…” he slid a finger into her pussy. She rocked into it, moaning his name. “Such a naughty little girl… first you start a fight with me and now…” he pumped a second finger into her, feeling her flinch and writhe, “Now you’re getting finger banged in the men’s locker room…”

“D-Daddy…” she gasped, “Your fingers are so big…”

“I know it’s not easy baby,” he whispered into her ear. He played with her clit as he pumped into her a third finger. She winced through her sighs, “But if you’re a good girl and do this for me, you know what happens?”

“N-no sir,” she hiccuped as she started to bounce herself into his fingers, pussy warming and wetting his hand.

“Look at you… getting so wet…” he nipped at her neck, “I think you know what’s going to happen.. You’re just being shy.” He watched her tits bounce as she fucked herself into his hand faster and faster, “Little slut… you’re about to come aren’t you?” she nodded into his face, gasping, “Tell me first. Tell me what’s going to happen and Daddy will let you come.”

“You’re going to… you’re going to…” she gasped as she gyrated into his fingers, her orgasm building pressure like a soda bottle being shook faster and faster. Her breath quickening and whines squeezing out from her throat as she nudged her clit towards explosion, “You’re going to fuck me here in this locker room!”

Her lush pussy tightened around his fingers and she wetted him, dripping onto his hands as she convulsed, gripping the shower pole and babbling through her tremors, “Daddy… oh God… coming so so hard.. D-Daddy…”

When she was spent he lightly slapped her ass and hissed into her ear, “Hold your pussy open,” and grabbed her two hands to position them at her ass. She giggled as she complied, holding her ass cheeks open to reveal the softest little bald pink pussy, warm water rushing down it.

“I have a condom,’ he whispered in her ear, gently, “In my locker…”

“But I’m on birth control Daddy…”

He crept up to her, holding his dick right at her entrance. “Good girl,” he hushed into her face. She shied from his hands cupping her little bubble tits, unable to take the stimulation. “Good little slut... “ he rubbed her nipples in little circles as he slowly entered her soft center. “Look at you take me in the showers… you’re so dirty… my little fuck toy…” He inched slowly into her, easing her into the inevitable wrecked fullness she was about to experience. “Holding your pussy open for me like a good princess…”

She clenched around him as he bottomed out. Ben shivered under the warm shower, gritting his teeth at the overwhelming bondage of Rey’s soft, wet, pussy. He helped her move her hands to the pole of the shower and brought her head into his neck, her back arching gracefully against his body.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?” He slid his hands up and down her wet curves one more time before pulling out of her and slamming back, firm, taught skin fluttering against his.

She cried into his hair and he thrust in and out of her again, water misting out from their bodies. He gripped her hips and fucked her, taking long, strong thrusts and watching her little tits bounce up and down with every thrust

“Goddamn Rey, you’re so tight…” he gasped as he found his rhythm, fucking into her, concentrating on the feeling of her wet cunt, the warm water, the slapping of his balls against her clit. He felt his orgasm peeking through his consciousness as he wrapped it with a blanket, trying to subdue it, wanting the moment to last longer. “You feel so fucking good little girl… your body is amazing… look at you… look at you…” he opened his eyes to look at her and saw three guys, standing still, gaping at Ben and Rey.

He didn’t stop fucking her when he whispered into her ear, “There’s guys in here watching me fuck you.” He pumped into her hard, letting them see how hard her tits bounce, how tight her thighs flexed, letting them hear how hot she sounded when she whined.

“I know Daddy,” she giggled at him.

“Are you ok with this? We can stop,” he asked gently, a strange contrast to the hard fucking he was giving her.

“Yes, yes Daddy, I’m absolutely OK with this. Let’s give them a show,” she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw. “Fuck me, “ and then louder so the audience could hear, “Fuck me Daddy, I want to be filled up with your cum so bad..”

He hitched her hips up and pulled her hard against his dick as he fucked into her as far as he could go. She clenched around him so tight it was just on the other side of painful. She loved it, her pussy getting wetter and tighter around him. He looked up once more at their audience, who were gawking with hungry eyes at Rey’s wet supple body, getting fucked, getting almost completely split open. She was smiling into his hair, arching her back hard so her tits and ass rounded and bounced with every thrust. He smacked her ass as his rhythm quickened. He circled her clit as he felt her tighten and wet one more time, coaxing her to come apart. She moaned and leaned into it.

“Fuuuuuck…” she whined as she revved into her orgasm, “Oh God Daddyyyy… I’m c-coming..” her breath shuddering as he tweaked her nipples with his free hand and animal fucked her until her pussy gripped him, she thrust back into his rhythm, head whiplashing, her murmurs of his name escaping her lips, until she tightened her whole body, then tremored into him, bringing him closer and closer to his own orgasm. She finished but was still thrusting back into him.

“Good girl,” he panted as he palmed all parts of her he could grip. Her mouth, her tits, her belly, her ass. He opened his eyes at the guys watching them, one was whispering to the other… something about how hot Rey was. She was the hottest, most erotic thing he's ever laid on eyes on, let alone touched. He squeezed his eyes shut as he let go.

* * *

This was the sexiest Rey had ever felt. The audience of men watching her get fucked within an inch of her life were making little comments about how cute her tits were or how tight her body was… she felt incredible. Ben's cock was everything and more than what she imagined inside of her, so thick and hard, making her feel all kinds of fucked as he slammed into her.

"I'm going to come," he whispered into her ear.

The hard fucking against his gentle whispers were such a hot combination… she wanted to give him everything.

"I want it Daddy," she whined at him, "I want to drip with it… walk around with your cum in my pussy… please Daddy!"

He fucked her harder and harder and she watched their audience as she felt herself be filled with his hot liquid sex. They were slack jawed, eyes dark and hungry as their eyes raked over her body. She smiled at them when Ben moaned and shuddered into her, weakening from his satisfaction.

Ben smacked her ass as he pulled out of her. She kept her eyes on the boys as she straightened up and Ben heaved .

"That was fucking great," one of them said.

And then they clapped.

* * *

It was a few days later at around midnight when Ben heard someone shouting outside of his window. On instinct, he jumped out of bed and peeked outside.

"Get the fuck off of me!" a familiar voice screeched.

It was Kira. She was struggling with someone in the parking lot.

"Fuck off!" she repeated. She yanked herself away from the other body, which appeared to be a larger man.

"Holy shit!" Ben gasped and scrambled out of his apartment, only in his boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just indulging myself in condiment kink over here.
> 
> Also, don't worry about why Ben keeps condoms in his locker. Let's just be happy he's always safe.
> 
> Also, I have a Twitter! Let's dork it together: @ate_lala_


	4. The Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking of that Bonnie Tyler song:
> 
> I need a hero  
> I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
> He's gotta be strong  
> And he's gotta be fast  
> And he's gotta be fresh from the fight
> 
> You know that one? Spotify that shit, it's a good one.

It was cold outside. Ben saw the wet condensation on the car windows, felt the cool bumpy concrete on his feet. He puffed white air out of his lungs as he sprinted to the parking lot. He shivered when the air got his skin, pricking him with goosebumps. He passed a BBQ area on his way out and had enough sense to grab the fire extinguisher.

He was pumping with adrenaline but was still very coherent, almost extra coherent, like he could feel Kira struggling. When he heard her yell again, he called out.

"Kira, Kira, I'm coming!"

He made his way out of the dark alleyway and saw the two struggling. Kira was still in her office outfit: skirt, high heels and blouse. Her briefcase was thrown across the parking lot near them, belongings strewn about. The man was smallish, skinny, and dirty. He looked homeless with a ruddy beard and dark, dirty face. He was fiercely tugging at Kira’s purse, thrashing all around, making only grunting noises. Ben ran up to them and swung the fire extinguisher down over the man’s head with almost all his force. He only wanted to stun him, not kill him.

The man dazed and let go of the purse only to turn quickly and grasp at Ben’s neck. He was just quick, not strong so Ben was able to overpower him, using one hand to hold down both the man's wrists and push him down to the ground with his other hand.

“Is this what tweakers do now? Attack women in the middle of the night?” Ben rasped as the man squirmed to try to get away.

“Fuck you,” the man spat out, eyes chaotic and sneering with his crooked teeth.

“Are you OK Kira?” Ben asked, not taking his eyes off of him.

“Um, yeah,” Kira said weakly.

“Get your stuff and go to your apartment,” Ben said as he continued to subdue the man, taking both his hands and wrapping them around the man’s wrists.

“Should I call the police?” Kira asked with a faint sob, clattering around to grab her things.

“Nah,” Ben said, finally looking up at her. She smiled softly at him, “I’ll take care of it.”

After a few moments, Kira had her items tucked under her arms and she scampered away. By then, the man had calmed down and was lying still on his back on the ground.

“Hey thanks for not calling the cops man,” he said as he started to get up.

Ben shoved the man back to the ground and held him down with both shoulders.

“Cops won’t do anything,” Ben hissed at him, “They’d let you go.” He leaned into the man, smelling the filth on him, “I should beat the shit out of you,” Ben whispered, “But I’m going to save that… for next time.”

The man brought his hands up to claw at Ben’s face but he wasn’t fast enough this time and Ben swatted his arms away easily, forcing them against his chest.

“There won’t be a next time though right?” Ben said, putting all his weight on the man, making him cough with suffocation.

“Fuck… fuck man, you’re going to kill me,” he coughed out.

“Say it,” Ben said, leaning in harder.

“There won’t be a next time,” he mumbled.

“That's good,” Ben lifted himself, giving the man some room to breathe, “I’m going to let go now. You’re going to get up and run. That way,” he jerked his head out to the street, “And you’re never coming back. Understand?”

The man nodded. Ben let go of him and the man scrambled gracelessly to his feet and scampered out into the darkness.

Xx

Kira was standing by her door, waiting for any sign that Ben was coming back to his apartment. Every moment was nerve wracking. I shouldn’t have just left him there, I should call the police, I should have pepper spray on me… she was pacing just inside her door, breathing unevenly and letting her mind whirl in every direction. Finally she heard his long, strong gait outside and she flung the door open.

He was still in just his briefs and a bit sweaty. She rushed towards him and buried herself in his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned her embrace strongly, she felt his body still tight from the incident. He flexed a bit to pick her up and she jumped into him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Shhhh,” he hushed, “It’s okay."

He stroked her hair as he walked into her dark apartment and shut the door. She didn’t know she was crying until a loud sob escaped her lips and she covered her mouth with her hands.

“Is Rey here?” Ben asked, still stroking her hair, “Should we wake her up?”

“She’s not,” Kira shuddered, “I think she’s staying at Rose’s place tonight.”

She was slumped on his lap, with her work outfit still on, shoes and all. Kira took a few deep breaths and started to regain her composure. Ben held her still and rested his cheek on the top of her head as she sighed into him.

“He’s not coming back,” he whispered, “Um… were you just coming home from work?”

“Yes,” Kira admitted guiltily.

“We need to get you something to protect yourself,” he suggested.

We. He said we.

“I know,” she pouted, “Rey’s always saying that since I work late and all…”

“Let’s think about that later,” Ben said as he brushed her cheek with his finger and lifted her chin towards him, “Are you ok?”

She nodded and rubbed her nose at his chin. His skin. It was so hot and smooth and soft.

“I’m ok now that you’re here,” Kira said tenderly as she palmed at his chest and bringing her lips to his neck, nipping little kisses on the edges.

He suddenly pulled away and sucked in a breath. She frowned at him, pulling him closer, tightening her legs that were still wrapped around him.

“It’s just kind of a crazy night,” Ben said as he took one of her hands to hold it. She wasn’t sure if he was being sweet or trying to get her off of him. “Maybe you just need some sleep. You’ll feel better if you rest.”

Kira leaned back on the heels of her hands and smirked at him.

“Really?” she said ironically. “You’re going to leave me alone in my apartment after all those heroics?”

“I… I…” Ben opened and closed his mouth.

She laughed suddenly and Ben furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion.

“Everyone knows about you and Rey, you know,” Kira said finally.

“What… do… you… mean…” Ben said slowly.

“You guys fucked in the locker room in front of a bunch of guys,” Kira said a-matter-of-factly.

“It was just three guys, and she was totally into it!” Ben said quickly.

“Oh, so it’s true! It’s not a rumor!” Kira was pointing at him now and Ben brought a tired hand to his equally tired face.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Ben said through his fingers.

She let him squirm under her for a bit then she finally said, “I don’t care. We’re identical, it’s like you had sex with me but I wasn’t there… I’m not sure if that makes sense.”

“It doesn’t,” Ben still had that adorable furrowed brow on his face.

“Then we stop talking about it,” Kira said as she lifted her blouse over her head, “You have nothing to feel bad about." She felt beautiful and free with his eyes roving over her tits, his cock growing under her thighs, “You were a hero tonight. Let me thank you.”

Xx

Kira was so naked. Her titties were supple and small, peaked with her tiny silver rings at her nipples. Her little pussy was pink and smooth, and grinding into his thigh as she sighed and licked into his neck. He wanted to touch her so badly, but what she said about Rey was so confusing.

“You’re nervous,” she whispered into his ear, still grinding her little pussy into him, hips swaying to imaginary music. “I can feel how tense your body is. It’s ok… you don’t have to do anything.” She ran her fingers along the waist of his briefs before yanking them off, bringing her down to her knees in front of him, “I’ll do everything. Let me take care of my Daddy.”

His cock was rock solid and it bounced heavily in front of her smiling face. She held the base with her tiny hand and licked from the bottom to the top, sucking on the sensitive spot just under his head. Ben heaved puffs of sighs as she pumped her face into his cock. She pushed her head as far as she could, gurgling as she took him to the back of her throat. Kira twisted her head up and down him, rolling her body into every thrust. Her spit lubricating him, she took both her tiny hands and fucked him into them while taking the rest of his cock with her mouth. He was easily on the edge of coming but greedily wanted more from her, now bucking back against her. She hummed happily when he did this and she looked up at him with the sweetest little smile.

“Put your hands behind your head Daddy,” she sighed at him, “I want to see you relax like a king.”

He complied and leaned back, enjoying the pressure of her soft mouth, the little sounds she made when she gagged just a bit, her tits hitting the sides of his thighs when she hit him just the right way. When she stopped, he found himself whining at the loss but then she stood up in front of him, with her back to him. She looked behind her and winked at him as she lowered herself down to his cock.

“Wait, condom,” he stopped her.

“I’m on birth control… I want to feel you this time Daddy.”

“Oh fuck baby,” he brought a hand out to her waist to help her.

“No don’t Daddy, keep your hands there,” she giggled, “You’re the King, remember?”

“You so fucking hot,” Ben growled as he brought his hands back behind his head and felt her tight, wet pussy slide against his cock. He grunted louder than he meant to. Her juicy pussy was so delicious, so luscious, he felt every squeeze, every flex as she let herself get used to him.

Then she bounced. It was high and hard, almost punishing. She did it again and she shrieked in pleasure. Her pussy was already leaking, so wet. She whined loudly as she thrust into him again and again, faster and faster. Her body brutally shuddering with every pound into her pussy. She leaned back into him and kissed into his neck as she thrust his cock into him. He was pushing back, bottoming out every time. She grabbed his hands and guided them onto her little tits. He palmed them gently and then pinched her nipples. They were so young and perky. She shuddered and gasped in his arms. He could feel her pussy tighten around him more. He brought one hand down and slightly flicked her cunt as she bounced into him and she groaned into his hair.

“My baby is coming huh?” he chuckled at her.

“Y-yes Daddy…” she sobbed.

“Mmmm….” he breathed into her as she bucked harder when he circled her clit. She was wildly panting now, clenching and bucking and cursing, “Fuck Ben… fuck fuck me Daddy…” he chuckled again when he thrust his hips hard into her and stayed thrusting up as he rubbed her clit. She convulsed and babbled pumped herself more as she slowly let the tremors tense her body before she became boneless.

He stood up as she lazily brought herself to her knees, smiling up at him. He didn’t have to grind out any orders, she opened her mouth and stuck out her cute little tongue, letting it be slapped by the end of his dick while he jerked it in front of her. His orgasm was just on the other side and he felt one of the hardest tremors of his life as he came on his baby’s face and mouth, coming more and more as he went blind and listened to the giggles of his cute little baby twin below him.

“FUCK baby,” he ground out when he was spent.

He opened his eyes and watched her swallow his cum and make kissy faces at him with her little cummy face.

Xx

It was almost a week later when Ben heard a big thump outside of his apartment, and maybe even the sound of the whole building lurch. He got up from his sofa and heard more noises. It sounded like arguing.

“What is all this racket?” he said as he opened the door.

Rey and Kira were on each end of their couch in the hallway, both red faced and frustrated.

“Well, if you would just work out more, then you’d be stronger,” Rey was saying.

“I don’t have time to work out because I’m busy working for money to pay for our rent!” Kira growled.

“You girls need help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm thinking of the Three's Company Theme Song:
> 
> Come and knock on our door.  
> We've been waiting for you.  
> Where the kisses are hers and hers and his,  
> Three's company too.
> 
> One more chapter... I wonder what's gonna happen...


	5. The Tricycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready guys? ITS HAPPENING.

Kira thought it would be a really nice gift for Rey and herself. A big beautiful couch where both of them can sprawl out like cats while watching 90 Day Fiance and snacking on popcorn and Hersheys Nuggets without getting in each other's way.

What she didn’t anticipate was the couch movers shoving the couch at the front of the building and leaving it there a day early. Now they had to move the current couch out and get the new couch in. With night time approaching and the problems they’ve been having with the homeless in the area, time was of the essence.

Both twins reached out to several of their friends, with no luck. Finally they had to start trying to get the furniture moved themselves, it was getting too late.

It wasn’t Kira’s favorite thing to know that she was extremely weak, especially compared to Rey. The frustration didn’t last long though, since a tall drink of water opened the door to his apartment.

“I’ll take one end and you two take the other,” Ben said as he leapt over the couch to take the larger end from the back.

Kira noticed Rey’s glassy, dreamy eyes at Ben as she joined her twin on the front of the couch. With his help, they easily moved it into the elevator, out of the building and on the street, where Rey fashioned a “FREE” sign and Kira listed it on Facebook Marketplace.

Kira tried to stay a bit quiet, hoping her natural penchant to be quiet when she was frustrated would mask her looming knowledge of the naughty things she and Ben have been doing behind Rey's back. She couldn’t help but stare at Ben though, how easily he lifted the heavy couches, how he knew exactly how to fit everything into the elevator, how bossily he directed the twins, it all made her dizzy with how her pussy stirred.

Getting the other couch into the apartment was a tougher job, it being bigger, but they managed it.

“Oh it’s so comfy and cozy and big!” Rey preened as she perched herself on one end of the couch when they finally set it in place.

“It’s pretty special,” Ben said, patting the cushions, “Well, I’ll let you gals get some rest…”

“Don’t be silly Ben, stay for a beer,” Kira objected gently, “We owe you one.”

“Yeah!” Rey said a little too loudly, popping her head up from the couch.

Kira scooped three bottles from the fridge and sauntered into the living room, sitting on the other end to try out the couch herself. She set the beers on the coffee table and patted the space between the twins.

“Come on over big boy,” she jerked her head back at him, “Plenty of room over here.”

Kira giggled at him. He looked scared, his eyes all big and posture rigidly slumped.

“Be-en… we’re waiting…” Rey said as she flipped through Netflix shows, trying to pick something out, “Ooh, Jim Gaffigan stand up… perfect.”

The special started on the TV and Ben sat down in the middle of the couch, with Rey to his left and Kira to his right.

* * *

_He was so stiff_. Rey thought she could hear a creak every time Ben moved. _Maybe it was from moving furniture all evening_. She shivered next to him.

“Is it cold in here?” Rey asked.

“It’s normal temperature, so you’re probably freezing,” Kira cracked at her.

Rey slipped her feet under Ben’s leg and he practically jumped off the couch.

“Oh god Rey, your feet, I swear they’re made of ice,” he said as he inched farther away from her.

Rey frowned at his reaction. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Here babe, have a blankie,” Kira said as she tossed her a throw.

Rey cuddled herself into the blankie and sighed. She inched closer to Ben again and put her head on his shoulder. He didn’t move this time. Stiff, but still. She could work with that.

* * *

Ben had been in some pretty frustrating situations, some scary ones too, and some very awkward situations at that. This was starting to top all those lists. Rey’s little body was leaning on to him. He could feel her breath on his bare arm, hear every little whimper she made. He’d move farther away from her, but that would mean being in Kira’s personal space, and he wasn’t sure about that either.

Kira kept looking at him. He could feel it. The way she world side eye him every time someone talked was unnerving.

_I'm just going to finish this beer and then leave. No big deal._

Rey sighed and nuzzled her little face into his arm. It was sweet, like she felt comfortable and protected.

_Well, if she's cold, I can't let her just be cold_. Ben lifted his arm and held Rey against his chest, wrapping his huge arm around her. She cooed like a little bird and ran her fingers under his shirt at his belly. It felt so sweet and relaxed.

"Are you cold too Kira?" Ben asked his other twin.

"Y-yes," Kira murmured.

"Get over here babe," he pulled her by her waist and held her into his body too, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and leaned into him.

* * *

Kira wasn’t sure if it was her own nerves or if Ben was having some sort of heart attack, but she swears she could feel his heart beating with so much power, it rattled her stomach. The beer and the heavy lifting made her feel lazy and she easily rested her whole body on him, enjoying his heat. She peeked over at her twin and Rey was just as comfortable, cocooned in her blanket and nuzzling into Ben.

Ben trailed his fingers into Kira’s hair and massaged her scalp. She moaned, closing her eyes and pushing her body against his for more comfort. Kira drew tiny circles with her fingers on his belly and felt the familiar brush of Rey’s fingers, doing the same thing. Kira opened her eyes and saw Rey’s eyes looking back at her, just slightly dark. Rey was biting on her lip, still brushing her own fingers against Kira’s.

Kira felt like the whole room was submerged in water, sounds were distant and the air was thick. Everything was blurry and she was fighting for every movement she tried to make. She managed to pick up the remote and turn the TV off, when she looked back, Rey and Ben were kissing. Ben pulled Kira towards them.

* * *

The first time the twins were teased about having a threesome with a guy was when they were thirteen. Rey and Kira were playing video games with a guy friend who made a hormonally-fueled, inappropriate comment about how they should all kiss each other at the same time. Kira punched him in the nose and Rey cried because she really liked that guy, and all he wanted was to mess around with twins.

There were off-hand comments here and there, but nothing that really bothered the them. Then there was the time that Kira was in love with her professor in college and Rey slept with him because Kira used the car when Rey had to work and Rey got fired. It took time for them to heal from that, but they did. They had to, they were sisters.

And then there was Ben. Rey felt the water in the room too, when Kira turned to grab the remote, Rey’s fingers vibrated from where Kira was brushing them. She looked up at Ben to see if he noticed the girls exchange and all she saw was plush lips and wanting eyes. She tilted her head up and opened her mouth. He met her halfway and she felt the rush of water filling the room, making her weightless and warm.

Rey felt his body angle and then the light touch of Kira’s fingers on her hand. Rey grasped it in response. She pulled Kira closer to them as she leaned back and nipped at Ben’s neck and ear. He moaned as Kira sat up and brushed her lips on his, testing, like she always did with anything she was unsure of. Ben grasped Kira's head and kissed her. Rey slid her hands up and down his chest while Kira moaned into the kiss. Rey could sense Kira’s excitement, knowing she was getting as wet as she was.

“Oh fuck,” Ben whispered when he sat up for a moment of air, “Come up here Rey,” he helped her sit up and leaned her into her sister.

The girls looked at each other, frozen.

“Have you ever kissed your sister?” Ben asked, playing with the hem of both the girls’ shirts.

Rey shook her head. Kira mumbled, “No, never.”

“You want to though, right?” He was inching his fingers up their shirts, Rey shivered at his light touch.

“I do,” Rey confessed, looking at Kira, “Do you babe?”

Kira nodded her head.

* * *

The closest Ben had to a threesome was when he and Hux tag-teamed a girl from work after a Christmas party. The girl ended up playing the two guys against each other, and now… well it didn’t matter. His twins were horny little things and he was going to have both of them tonight.

“Take these off,” he whispered as he tugged on their shirts, “Daddy wants to see your titties when you kiss.”

Rey started to pull away on her shirt, but he tsked her, “No no no…” he said as he gently traced circles on her back, poor thing shivered at his touch. So sensitive. “I want my babies to undress each other.”

Kira reached out and held Rey’s hand, “You can say stop whenever you want,” she said to her. 

“I know,” Rey smiled and held Kira's hand, “But I don’t think I will.”

“Me neither,” Kira smiled back.

They pulled off each other’s shirts, almost simultaneously, titties naked and round, pert nipples pink and hard. Rey giggled as the both moved closer to each other. She toned herself down when she saw Kira’s face get serious. Ben leaned back, letting them take their time. He pulled off his shirt too and winced at Kira’s slight touch when she balanced herself on his shoulder. His body was sensitive and wanting. He held his breath. The girls leaned into each other and kissed. Light at first, almost silly. Then at once, the twins open-mouth kissed each other, sliding their hands at each other's waists, and gliding their tongues into each other's mouths. Rey was whimpering and Kira was gyrating her hips with every push of the kiss. They leaned into each other so closely, their tits were touching. They swiped their tits against each other as they drunk each other’s mouths, like they had wished for this and it was finally happening.

Rey pulled away first, panting at the contact and Kira brought her twin’s face into her chest, holding her and fiddling with her hair.

“That was fucking hot,” Ben whispered. His cock was insanely hard, screaming to be free. He palmed it furiously, his eyes never wavering from the girls.

Rey whispered into Kira’s ear and Kira giggled and whispered back.

“What?” Ben asked nervously. “What’s going on?”

The twins stood up. Rey slid her shorts off, revealing her tight little pussy.

“We like you Ben,” Kira said, laughing as Rey slid her shorts off of her.

They both embraced, little tight young bodies touching, sliding, rubbing against each other. Rey was grinding her cunt into Kira’s naked thigh and Ben moaned at the sight of her wetness, slippery on Kira’s leg. He swallowed as they got down on their knees and tugged on his trousers. Their tiny faces grinning up at him, mouths wet and needy.

His cock sprang up as they tore his shorts off. It was red and hot and angry. Ben moaned and lolled his head back when the cool air hit it. The girls stared at his cock, unmoved. They had the look he knew, the hungry one… but they seemed stuck.

“Good girls suck their daddy’s dick,” he spat at them, almost angrily, “Suck my cock babies and if you’re good, I’ll fuck you.”

He leaned back and rested his hands behind his head.

* * *

Rey moaned at his words. She dove in first and took his cock all the way down to the back of her throat, gagging immediately. Ben jolted at the contact and then pumped himself into her.

“Fuck Rey, FUCK… so good. Such a good girl,” he crooned, “Come up on the couch baby, make room for your sister.”

Rey hopped up on the couch, never moving her mouth away from his cock, always pumping and moaning into it, enjoying the taste and smoothness of his huge dick. Ben brought his hand to her back, petting her slowly up and down her spine.

“You’re so good at that princess… oh shit… so fucking good, little mouth,” he ground out, “Kira, get under daddy and suck on my balls baby.”

Kira slid under him and opened her mouth to his balls, unable to put them whole in her mouth, she flattened her tongue and licked. Ben shuddered and she felt her pussy seep with want. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and sucked on his balls, watching her sister pump his big cock up and down above her. Ben was overloaded with stimulation, their tongues and mouths working in tandem, making him go almost over the edge with every little suck and slide on his cock and balls. Kira hardened her tongue and swirled it around his sack, moving up to the base of his cock where she joined her sister, mouthing him from the side, following the rhythm that Rey kept. Ben was trembling, their hot tongues sliding against his dick. He had his eyes shut tight, afraid that the sight of his twins would put him over the edge.

“Daddy,” one of them giggled, mouth full of cock, “Open your eyes, look what you’re doing to us…”

He felt cum leak out of his cock and he strained to keep himself contained as he lifted his eyelids. Rey was still bent over on the couch and Kira was kneeled on the floor, their tight young tits bouncing with every thrust into his cock. It was the dream, the fantasy, the goal, but it was sweeter than that. Their little giggles, moans and secret glances to him and each other were darling and affectionate. He caressed both their cheeks as they took turns, one at a time, pushing their mouths over his cock.

“Oh fuck this is amazing,” Ben heaved and stroked their faces to still them. He trailed his fingers against each girls' arms and down to their hands, holding them. He pulled Kira up to the couch next to him and Rey sat up and kissed his ear as he spoke, “Feels so good. Are my girls having fun?”

“Yes,” Kira said as she lazily pumped his cock with her hand and laid her head on his shoulder. Ben jerked into it and shuddered.

“I’m going to come if you keep doing that,” he said as he gently held the hand that was jerking him. He stood up and turned back to Rey and Kira, watching intently as they scooched close together on the couch. Ben crouched down and kissed the girls knees, and tickled their feet as Rey giggled back.

“I… I think we need to talk first before we keep going,” Ben said inwardly wincing. More than he felt his hormones raging and cock screaming not to do this, he felt his brain shaking a finger at him when he saw how cute and charming the girls were being, trying to make him feel good. “Rey… you should know about Kira and me…”

“I know already,” Rey whispered with a little smile, “I know you guys have been sleeping with each other.”

“You do?” Kira grimaced awkwardly, “Because… I know about you guys too…”

“But, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t YOU say anything?”

The girls were leaned into each other and holding hands now. Ben stroked their thighs, their hips, his hope of the ultimate night of debauchery mounting.

“I guess…” Rey started, “I really like him…”

“We both like him," Kira finished.

"And it's ok."

* * *

Kira leaned into her sister and Rey kissed her. It was better than any kiss she ever had. It was like kissing herself, they both knew what to do. The softness of her mouth and willing tongue burned her pussy, throbbing and swollen.

Ben’s big rough hands were pawing at Kira's legs, willing them open. She lifted a foot onto the couch and spread her legs for him, she needed to be touched so badly. She could smell Rey’s sex, like cinnamon and sugar. He lightly rubbed his thumb on Kira's clit and she writhed. Rey yelped as they both felt the warm fingers of Ben stimulating their sensitive nubs.

Kira ground her pussy into his finger as she turned towards Rey and traced light lines around her twin’s tits. Rey was sucking on Kira’s tongue, so lightly it tickled and Kira gasped when Rey pinched her nipples.

“You two are so fucking cute,” Ben growled as he nudged harder into her clit, “Both so wet… so sexy…”

Rey whined into Kira’s mouth and begged, “Please please daddy…”

“Inside...” Kira heaved.

He chuckled and bent his face into Kira’s pussy, licking from bottom to top with a hard tongue. Kira convulsed into his face and then whined when he left to do the same to Rey, who gripped Kira’s hip and heaved.

Ben gave the girls turns on his tongue as he spoke.

“You taste,” lick.

“So good,” lick.

“Like candy,” lick.

“And honey,” He sucked this time into Kira and she bucked hard into his face, feeling the wash of come vibrating through her like the shock of a cold shower.

Rey clamored over her and sucked on her nipples as she convulsed and whimpered. She felt Rey wiggle and whine as she heard Ben slap her ass.

Kira’s legs flexed, toes curled and body shake as the orgasm washed into her like huge waves from head to toe. Ben slid two of his fingers into her roughly and fucked into her and she bucked harder than she ever had in her life for as she writhed into the next orgasm.

“His fingers are so big huh baby?” Rey whined into Kira’s ear and licking the side of her face. Rey brought a shy finger down to Kira’s pussy, “Can I please? Can I help?”

Kira nodded violently, like her life depended on Rey’s touch. Ben’s eyes were dark and mouth slack as he curled his fingers into her and fucked into her. Rey’s circles were tiny and stirring, faster than Ben’s circles and Kira went cross-eyed. When Ben brought his mouth on her nipple and sucked, Kira felt like she dove off a cliff.

“Daddy, she’s coming so hard,” Rey sighed as Kira convulsed against her sister, heart racing, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. “Keep going baby, you look so sweet when you come.”

Kira exploded at the top of the orgasm, fireworks bursting in her belly and then swirls of water twisting her around as the aftershocks rattled her little by little… breaking her down to jello.

Ben sat up and kissed her, tonguing her slack mouth as Rey nipped at her neck and traced little roads on her belly.

* * *

“You know who’s been a really good girl?” Kira said as she sat up, "Baby girl over here…"

Kira turned her head towards Rey and nuzzled her nose with her twin. Rey shivered when Ben leaned into her and tongued her nipples gently. “Such a good girl,” he hummed in agreement.

“I think she’s been good enough for your cock, don’t you think Daddy?” Kira said as she idly toyed with his hair and kissed the ridge of Rey’s ear.

“I agree,” Ben’s kisses trailed up her chest and to the other side of Rey’s neck, each kiss leaving a smoldering heat on her. Rey closed her eyes as they planted their hot mouths over her neck, her cheeks, her shoulders. Kira played with Rey’s little nipples, rolling them with her fingers and rubbing the tips, making Rey shake. She turned when Ben’s kisses traveled to her lips and his soft lips and tongue pressed into her. Rey’s pussy swelled harder than ever before when Ben’s kisses deepened, impassioned, hungry and needy. She whined and squirmed when he stopped and stood up.

“Girls,” his voice was low, commanding. Rey felt her pussy mess the couch. “Get on the rug,” He pointed to an open spot in front of the TV.

Rey scrambled, and smirked when she saw Kira move in a similar fashion to the ground. They laid side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder, hip-to-hip. Ben knelt over them, knees between Rey’s legs. He pawed at the insides of her thighs roughly, heartily gazing over the twins. Kira turned towards Rey, kissing her neck and fondling her tits, seemingly unable to keep her hands off Rey. Ben grunted as he jerked his dick, slowly crouching over them.

“Are you having a good time Daddy?” Kira giggled as she licked the underside of Rey’s jaw.

“The best time of my fucking life,” Ben sighed. He slotted his cock near Rey’s pussy and rubbed it slowly on her clit. Rey squirmed and bucked back into his cock, feeling the hot smooth hard tip hit her and vibrate throughout her body.

“Ohhh sweet baby…” Ben whispered, “Don’t worry…” His cock inched into her slowly and she felt the overwhelming pain of fullness gently pushing through her. “We’ll… make… you… come…”

Ben shuddered with Rey when he was fully inside. She gripped his cock, wanting to feel him as much as she could and he winced.

“Be careful sis,” Kira whispered, “You’re going to make him come too fast.”

“Oh shit, you’re so tight baby,” he dragged that last syllable as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in, bucking hard at the last moment. Rey yelped and turned to Kira, sobbing for a kiss. Kira grazed her lips against Rey’s, letting Rey breathe her in. Ben repeated the action again and again, slow drags in and out with a hard hit when she was entirely full. She could feel his cock so heavy and thick, filling her up and boiling her over. Ben shook and shuddered with every drag and buck.

“Look at him,” Kira whispered at Rey, “He’s going to come so hard… he wants you to come first though baby sister…”

“I know,” Rey giggled. “He’s so sweet,” she turned back to him and said louder, “Our big DADDY.”

“Oh fuck,” Ben shuddered again at her words and his cock drummed into her faster. He gripped Rey’s hip with one hand and then brought his other to Kira’s. Kira jolted into Rey’s mouth with a harsh kiss as Ben pumped a finger into her and rubbed his thumb over her clit. “My baby girls…”

* * *

Ben’s cock was in Rey’s warm, tight pussy, his slow thrusting was quickening and mirroring his fingers pumping into Kira’s wet cunt. He was grasping Rey’s hip, feeling her taught, soft skin on his fingers but then brought his hand to her face and sunk his thumb into her mouth. He was coming, in little bits. Instead of diving into a pool, he was tiptoeing in from the shallow end.

Rey and Kira were perfect. Identical young, smooth bodies, pert little tits, smooth, pink pussies, cute smirky faces, sighing and fawning at his every touch, his every move, his mouth, his cock… their trembling were enough to put him over the edge, spilling out into Rey. His eyes fight between staring at the fantasy and keeping them shut to help calm his stimulation.

The girls' kisses were so sweet and innocent, playful and giggly, when Kira sneered and bit into Rey's neck, it was shockingly hot. Rey's pussy flexed onto Ben and he rutted harder into her, encouraging her orgasm. She shook and squirmed into him when Kira brought her tiny fingers down to run Rey's clit. Rey must have been close too, as she flexed her entire body, moans drawn out and stained.

"Daddy… she's coming…" Kira whined as she bucked into his fingers, wet pussy slapping against his palm.

"It's so much… please… I'm right there…" Rey pleaded in tandem with his shorter and harder thrusts.

"Good girl…" he rasped. "Oh FUCK I can feel you coming on my dick. So fucking HOT baby…"

Rey came, moaning into Kira's mouth as her twin sucked on her tongue. She shook and jolted hard into Ben, who gripped into her hips, bruising her. He pulled out, panting, fucking into his hand.

"Get your mouths over here," he growled between his teeth.

They scrambled up to him on their knees as he stood up. Little smirking faces, mouths open wide, all smiles and tongue. He came with relief, painting their tongues and lips with his hot cum, draining for what felt like forever, watching them get covered with his sticky sex. Then he stood back.

"Do it, DO IT," he commanded between pants.

Rey and Kira held hands and kissed each other's cummy faces, moaning and giggling. Their tiny faces shiny with his cum.

"Mmmm… Daddy tastes so goooood," Rey swooned.

"Tastes better on your face," Kira whispered.

* * *

Ben woke up the next morning and it took him more than a second to figure out where he was, to realize that last night was real and not a dream. It was Kira's room and she was asleep on his chest. He stilled, not wanting to wake her. From the distance, he heard a door open and tiny footsteps towards them. Rey walked through the door, tiptoeing into Kira's room.

"Oh," she whispered as she approached him, naked, tits supple and butt bouncing. She wrinkled her nose, "Did I wake you?"

"No baby, come here," he opened the blanket on the other side of him. She laid on his side and he shivered at the soft skin to skin contact.

"Last night feels like a dream…" she sung as she nuzzled into him.

"You're telling me…" he huffed, kissing her forehead.

"I didn't know a guy could come that much," Rey giggled.

"It was like five times," Kira whispered huskily, waking. She sighed and slid her hand to his dick, palming it gently, "Oh… ready already?"

"Oh fuck," Ben shuddered into her hand, "Let me… make us something to eat first."

"Daddy…" Rey whined, grinding her already-wet pussy into his thigh, "I ordered Postmates, it'll be here soon."

"And I don't work today," Kira pumped his thickening cock in her small hands.

"My girls…"

And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know what I think about at night.
> 
> I'm on the twitterverse y'all. See lil' updates and perhaps a twitfic in the near future:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)


End file.
